Only You, and You Forever
by BumperSticker
Summary: Brittany just recently broke up with Alvin, no surprise there. She expects him to go back to normal, like always. But this time, something is seriously wrong with Alvin. Is he hiding something from Brittany? She has to find out! Pairings: Brit X Alvin
1. Love

AN: just a short story I HAD to write

**AN: just a short story I HAD to write. I just finished reading Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I'm totally ecstatic for Breaking Dawn. It's such a cute series and I love Stephanie Meyer's imagination and characters. I got so caught up in the cuteness of the little love triangle, I got this sudden urge to write a lovey-dovey chipmunk fic about my favorite chipmunk/chipette couple. I hope you like it, lots of fluff guaranteed.**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr**

**Crista Micheals © BumperSticker**

**PS: this takes place before my story 'The Warriors: Travel Through Time'. They are still teenagers but they are 15 years old, not 16 like in the other story.**

Only You, and You Forever

Ch. 1: Love

Love.

Such a confusing, strong emotion. The feeling can rip your heart out, and it can be the light of your life. Such a troublesome feeling I thought it was. Love was so…big. It was the most conceded feeling ever.

I, Brittany Miller, would have nothing of it. I was afraid of it. It scared the living daylights out of me. Love meant commitment, eyes for only one person. Could someone with a personality like mine, really live up to something like that?

Not to say I didn't like people, I always needed a boyfriend. Boys and me. We just fit. That's the way it is. Boys gave me a feeling of completion. Without a boyfriend, I didn't feel completely whole, like only half of me was really there.

One boy in particular always catches my interest. He is amusing, not to mention gorgeous. He is talented and has an eye for trouble, like me somewhat. But he also annoys the hell out of me. Sometimes I wish I could grind him into the dirt and spit on what was left. But, I still was attracted to him in some ways, he always knew how to twist my emotions, and make me feel something I never intended to feel. Yes. Alvin Seville has been my biggest crush ever. We just fit together in an odd sort of way. I would always find myself thinking about him. If it was something funny he said, or something that completely enraged me. Alvin was like a drug. I needed him to be with me all the time. I yearned for him when he was not around. I missed him to the point of madness when he had to say goodbye. And I could feel the half of me disappear with him.

But…was that Love? I could hardly think so. Love is much too much. I only had a simple crush; Love was something much more than what I felt.

"Brittany…Brittany, class is over", my sister Jeanette nudged me in the ribs lightly. I sat staring into space with my pen tapping impatiently in my hand. My other arm was supporting my head. I blinked a few times in recognition and finally looked over at my sister.

We were in fourth period Chemistry. A subject I loathed, and Jeanette loved. Jeanette and I were lab partners so we sat at the same lab bench everyday. I had to admit, it was an awful breeze working with Jeanette. She would just take charge at insisted it was much _safer_ if I didn't try to do the experiments. I wistfully agreed and sat back to watch her work her magic, and get me an 'A'. My two sisters and I were in grade 9 at Thomas A. Edison High School. Our best friend Crista and our other best friends, the Chipmunks, were getting used to High School life quickly. It was nice to have so much more freedom.

The bell rang to signal the official end of fourth period. Yes! It was time for English with Alvin. Wait…when did I get so excited about going to a class with Alvin in it? I frowned to myself as I walked out of the stuffy Chemistry room. It reeked of gross chemicals. Jeanette just breathed it in happily, probably feeling more at home than ever. I hated it. Eleanor, my other sister, had math now. So she wasn't in our Chemistry class. I only had morning class, and lunch with my little sister. I had two periods, and lunch with Jeanette though. Not that I minded being with Jeanette. I loved having classes with both of my sisters.

Jeanette had departed in the opposite direction I now walked in down the crowded hallway. She had Math next. The school halls were now filled with students hurrying to get to their last class in the three minuets they got between classes. I just ignored the stupid time limit. My English teacher was so used to me being a couple minuets late; she didn't even bother to write me late slips anymore. But my thoughts were not clouded over about my classes or school. My mind was mostly set on Alvin. Why was I so eager to see him suddenly? I was supposed to me mad at him. We broke up last week because I saw him with another girl at the ice cream parlor. I got mad and we broke up. He was still brooding over it during the week and I enjoyed that he was really taking the break-up seriously. But why the sudden urge to see him?

I was barely conscious of where I was going, but somehow I managed to make it to English without bumping into to someone and injuring my beautiful face. I scanned the room eagerly, obviously failing to hide it. I saw Alvin sitting in his usual assigned seat. He had a distant look in his eyes and was leaning on his elbows. Everyone chattered nosily around him before class officially started. Though I was late, class still didn't start a good six minuets after the first bell for fifth period rang. I walked over to my seat, which was, obviously, beside his. I sat down, spreading my books over the top of my desk, still keeping my eyes on him. He didn't even look at me. He sighed deeply as I sat down in my chair.

"Oh come on Alvin! Give it up! You can't fake forever!" I snorted, looking away from him and pretending to open my books and get them ready for class.

"Mmm" was his distant reply. This made me a little angry.

"Alvin! Are you listening to me?" I asked. He slowly turned his head to look at me. He gazed at my face. He looked practically dead.

"Jeez, are you even getting any sleep?" I asked, worried about him now. He had light sags under his deep blue eyes.

"Nope" he said, his voice was flat and monotone. I frowned.

"You have to sleep dude. It's not good for you" I protested.

"I don't need sleep"

My frown deepened at his response.

"Yes you do!"

"No…"

"Then what do you need?" I asked, but before he answered the teacher cleared her throat and began talking to signal the start of class. Alvin sighed and turned his head back to staring blankly in front of him. I eyed him suspiciously. What was wrong with him? He looked like a zombie! I was suddenly washed over with worry for him. Had I caused this? I sure hope not. If this was my fault I might die. Or maybe something bad recently happened to his family? Oh no, I hope Dave hasn't gotten hurt or anything… maybe the girl he was with before dumped him. So that makes two dumps, one from me and one from her. I seriously wanted to know what was wrong with him!

After school I walked home in silence with my two little sisters, who were blabbing about something that happened at lunch.

"…and he said yes!!" Eleanor gushed happily. Jeanette giggled.

"I'm so happy for you! I know you and Theodore will be a great couple!"

"I'm just so happy he felt the same! I was so worried that if I confessed, and he said no, well…that it would ruin our friendship" Eleanor admitted. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well, now you can be more than friends!" Jeanette winked and nudged Eleanor lightly in the side. Eleanor blushed shyly. Jeanette looked over at me.

"Brittany what's wrong? You're usually bubbling over with stories to tell us…" Jeanette asked a hint of worry in her voice. Her eyes clouded over the early excitement she had. Eleanor looked over at me too. I had been staring at the worn sidewalk under my feet for the past 10 minuets. My head was still buzzing with worry and questions that I barley noticed what was going on around me. I looked up at her. I could tell from her slight reaction I still had a distant look on my face.

"It's just…Alvin" I said, it was practically a whisper but both of my sisters heard me. Jeanette lowered her light brown eyebrows and frowned.

"Did you guys fight again?" she asked. I shook my head sadly.

"No. he's just. He looks really bad! I mean he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep and he barley even talks to me anymore! He always has this distant look on his face like he's somewhere else" I confessed. The words flowed out off of my tongue. Eleanor looked worried too as I talked.

"Do you think it's because you broke up with him? Again?" Eleanor suggested. I shook my head again.

"Other times we've broken up it just went bake to normal, we were friends again, we'd start dating other people, then before you knew it, we were back together again!" I said. Jeanette twisted the side of her mouth as she though of an argument.

"Did you say anything different to him? Like something that might really hurt his feelings?" she suggested. I shook my head once again.

"No, I said the same things I always say", I said. Jeanette and Eleanor gave up on possible reasons and they started talking about something else, leaving me to my thoughts. We arrived home soon, and Miss. Miller already had a snack waiting on the table for us, Pop Tarts. I ate silently and then left quickly to go up to me and my sister's room. Once I got up there I threw my backpack on the floor and hopped onto my bed. I reached over for my pink phone and dialed in the only number of the person I could think would help me.

"Hello?" Crista's crystal clear sweet voice answered on the third ring. I smiled, glad she was home already.

"Hey it's me. Brittany" I said.

"Hey Brit! What's up?" Crista asked. I could hear the faint sound of voices, which sounded like her sister and her foster father arguing about something. Then the voices muffled out as Crista walked into another room.

"I just need to ask you something…" I hesitated.

"Sure, anything"

"It's about Alvin"

"ohhhh what has he done this time?" Crista teased.

I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Well, it's just you and June have been going out for almost one and a half years now…"—I embraced myself for the next part—"…I was hoping you could give some advice." I hated asking advice from people. I was supposed to be the expert on boys, but I have never had a case like the one I had with Alvin right now. There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone as Crista thought about what to say.

"Wow…you need advice…from me?" Crista asked. I fidgeted a little with my feet.

"Yes! yes! Just please help me out! I feel ridiculous having to ask!" I pouted angrily, though she couldn't see it over the phone. Crista laughed. I loved her laugh, it was so cute and it sounded like wind chimes. Though I was never going to tell her that.

"Sure what is it?" Crista asked, still giggling a bit.

"Well, I broke up with Alvin last week right? And usually he gets over it and acts like nothing ever happened! Well not this time! He acts like I'm practically invisible and he hasn't been sleeping! He looks like a zombie and he is totally blasé about everything. It's like he doesn't even care anymore!" the words gushed out of me, like they did when I was explaining it to my sisters on the walk home. Crista paused again. I waited impatiently for her response.

"Denial" Crista said flatly.

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Denial? Why?" I asked, confused. Crista sighed deeply.

"He's truly upset this time that you broke up with him. He wants to be with you. He's moping about not having you be his anymore" Crista explained. My eyebrows rose. He was upset? He wanted me back? AUGH! This was my fault! It was my fault he wasn't sleeping! And it was my fault he's been so distant and so zombie-like! I felt horrible. My eyes widened in horror.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup. I've seen this behavior before when I got in this huge fight with June about three month ago. I got all mad at him about something really stupid and he practically became the ghost of Christmas past. He never talked to me and mumbled to himself so quietly you could barley hear him. I finally got so annoyed with him that I forgave him and he returned to his normal self. Thank God." Crista spewed. I bit my bottom lip guiltily.

"You still like him right? Alvin I mean?" Crista asked, after she had waited for my response, but didn't receive one.

"Yes…I guess. I expected we would get back together soon enough" I shrugged. Crista 'hmmm'd for a moment.

"Why don't you just forgive him? He should return to his normal self. It will make you feel better" Crista said finally. I though about it for a moment. I finally decided I would forgive him. So it was one measly girl! He clearly felt stronger for me than that pussy with the blonde curls. Plus, I hated to see him so horrible looking. I quickly thanked Crista and she hung up after we said our goodbyes. I lay flat on my back gazing up at the white ceiling of my shared bedroom. My pink sheets felt soft on my bare arms. I sighed deeply.

Yes. Tomorrow I was going to make Alvin feel better. And I was going to gain back my crush as a boyfriend. Suddenly I started to feel too eager for tomorrow to come.

**AN: dum dum dum! Is Alvin really in denial? Or is Crista wrong about Alvin's behavior? Find out in the next chapter!! Whooo!! Hahahaha sorry! Just had to do that! R&R PLEASE!!**

**BumperSticker: hey Alvin what's up?**

**Alvin: …….**

**BumperSticker: Alvin? ...**

**Alvin: ……**

**Bumperstiker: hellooo!!**

**Alvin: ……..**

**BumperSticker: God DO something!**

**Alvin: ……..A-CHOO!**

**BumperStcker: …you really need help dude….**

**PS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	2. Unexpected Behavior

AN: okies here is the next chapter for my lovey-dovey chipmunk's fic

**AN: okies here is the next chapter for my lovey-dovey chipmunk's fic. Sorry there wasn't as much fluff in the first chapter cause Alvin was all depressed and stuff. But there will be some!! I promise! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

Only You, and You Forever

Ch. 2: Unexpected Behavior

I walked down the sidewalk confidently. Today was going to be a good day. I was going to see Alvin again! This time, I was going to forgive him and he would fall out of his zombie-like state. My sisters and I chatted nosily down the sidewalk to our High School. Other students were walked around us in their little groups of friends. When we got to the school I practically danced over to my locker and dropped off my backpack. I grabbed the textbooks I would need and hummed to myself as I skipped to first period Computers.

The day went by quickly, thank god. I only had lunch and last period to see Alvin. I figured lunch would be the best time to set my plan into action. The last bell of second period rang I dashed out of my class. People were giving me odd stares but who really cares? I quickly dropped off my books and grabbed some money for lunch. I raced down to the cafeteria and scanned the now crowded room for my friends. I spotted them chatting quietly at a long table near the back. I looked over at Alvin, who was sitting next to his two brothers. My eyes widened in surprise.

He was chatting happily to his brothers. The light was back in his face and he looked like nothing had even happened. I stood in the entrance of the cafeteria for a moment. My head was buzzing with questions. Why was he happy now? I hadn't even forgiven him yet. What if the other girl forgave him first? Or what if Alvin didn't care about me anymore? My heart lurched from my chest as I thought over the last question. What if…he didn't want me anymore? Tears stung at my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. I was being so stupid. I was clearly over reacting. I decided to go over and act like nothing happened. My plan had totally been ruined, the one about forgiving him and making him feel better. I straightened myself up and put on my normal happy face. I walked over confidently.

"…and he totally believed me! What a loser!" Alvin howled with laughter as I approached. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, trying not reveal the shakiness in my voice. Alvin looked over at me once he heard me talk. Once he saw me a huge grin spread across his face. His eyes sparkled with laughter. Not that I was complaining. He looked really healthy now. The sags were gone from under his eyes and he was back to normal.

"Hey Brittany!" Alvin greeted. He pulled out a chair from beside him so I could sit. I hesitantly sat down the plastic chair.

"Don't you 'Hey Brittany!' me! Yesterday, and all week you've been moping and not talking to anyone, now your all normal again? What happened?" I snapped, unable to keep the anger from my voice. Alvin looked at me innocently.

"Well…I dunno…" Alvin mumbled. I frowned at him, not impressed by his response. Alvin quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in toward my ear. I blushed as his warm breath slid over my ear.

"I have to tell you something, meet me at the park after school" Alvin whispered. I blushed deeper at his request. I could only nod as he pulled away and winked at me. He turned back and started talking loudly with his brothers. My head felt dizzy. I quickly shook my head to get rid of my daze. My heart was beating like wild fire. Since when did Alvin give me this sort of reaction!? I've never blushed in front of him ever! My heart has never even raced either! What was wrong with me...? Maybe I was getting some sort of heart condition. Yeah…that must be it.

And what was with that stupid request!? If he needs to ask me something he should be able to say it right here, right now. Wait…what if it was something personal? What if he was going to say something really mean? Was it because I dumped him? But I've dumped him before and he's been totally cool about it! My hands shook with nervousness. I was starting to get a little afraid of going to the park with him. What if he was going to reject me, and say he never wanted to see me again? We wouldn't even be able to be friends?

My heart quickened its pace and my eyes started to water up again.

'_Stop it! Stop it! Why the heck am I reacting this way!? This is soooo confusing!' _I screamed in my head. I was starting to get a headache because of all my new questions that still have been unanswered. If my heart didn't stop racing like this I was going to die of a heart attack. Seriously. Why hadn't any other boys made me feel this way? Heart racing, blushing, and even my stomach was starting to do flip-flops! I was going to sue Alvin for making me feel like this. My head was dizzy and I couldn't even think properly. I bit my bottom lip. Alvin had his back facing away from me so he couldn't see the panic on my face and the fact that I was hyperventilating. Everything around me became a sudden blur. I put my hand to my cheek to try and hold up my head. Holy cow! My face was burning up! Was I having a fever? I don't know! I'm just so confused.

Suddenly my eyes clouded over in darkness and I felt my body fall numbly off of my chair. I didn't remember anything after that.

Suddenly I could hear the soft murmur of Alvin's voice near my head. It was muffled so I couldn't quite make out his words. All the numbness of my body started to fade slowly and my hearing became sharper.

"Is she gonna be okay!?" Alvin's frantic voice asked. His voice echoed in my head.

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine. She just fainted that's all. She has a slight fever but that's starting to wear off so there shouldn't be any problem" a male tenor voice replied to Alvin's question. Alvin sighed in relief. I could feel his warm hand grasping mine slightly.

"Why do you think she got a sudden fever?" Alvin asked slowly. There was a slight pause before the school nurse (I recognized his voice) spoke again.

"I don't really know, sometimes fevers can be caused my staying outside to long, they can be passed down from someone, or even in odd cases it comes from over working your brain" the nurse replied. His voice got fainter as he walked to the other side of the room. There was a small squeak as the nurse sat down in his swivel chair. The chair must have squeaked down from the weight. I didn't see Alvin's reaction because my eyes were still closed. They probably suspected I was still sleeping.

"Over working your brain? Well it's defiantly not that!" Alvin snorted. I frowned slightly. It was time to wake up. I lolled my head to one side and groaned like I was just waking up. My eyes fluttered open and the brightness of the little doctor's office took me by surprise. The room was mostly white and I was lying on one of the small beds that were covered in paper. The paper crunched as I slowly pushed myself up. Alvin's head suddenly snapped over to face me. His eyes were clouded with worry and his eyebrows pinched inward. He was holding my left hand in both of his. The nurse ignored my waking up and started scribbling on some sheets over at his desk.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Alvin asked nervously. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and looked at him groggily. My head was still in a light daze. I reached up to scratch my forehead. But something was in the way. A bandage was rapped around my head. I gasped slightly and felt all around were the bandage was. Alvin must have noted my surprise.

"Yeah… when you fell your head hit the ground pretty hard. You got a cut so the nurse rapped it up for you" Alvin explained. I looked at him suspiciously. He never acted like this. Where was the annoying, troublemaker I liked so much? He's been replaced by a caring nit wit. My eyes narrowed. He looked at me with surprise.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt? OH MY GOD! Don't tell me you don't remember me!!" Alvin yelped. My eyes widened. Was he completely stupid? My mouth twitched upward in a half smile. Suddenly the laughter spilled out. I doubled over laughing so hard. The nurse glanced over at me suspiciously but I ignored him.

Alvin looked completely lost.

"Uh…Brittany?" he asked slowly. I laughed harder.

"You're…so….completely…stupid!!" I said in between breaths. Alvin straightened up, offended by my reply.

"What do you mean stupid!? I had to carry your heavy butt down here and I sat here waiting for you to wake up and the first this you say is that I'm stupid!?" Alvin pouted angrily. He let go of my hands and folded his arms across his red jersey angrily. My laughing finally ceased and I rubbed the tears from my eyes, still giggling a little bit.

"Sorry…but you can get amnesia my fainting in the cafeteria!" I said a little smugly. Alvin pouted deeper. I smiled at him. He carried me here all by himself? Did that mean he really cared about me? He waited here by my side, holding my hand, waiting for me to wake up. I really liked this boy. He cared about me. Suddenly my heart began to race and something dawned on me. The reason why my heart raced when he touched me and talked to me. The reason for my wanting to see him so much. The reason why I always wanted to be around him, and why I felt lost when he left my side.

I loved him.

I really loved him. I, Brittany Miller, was in love with Alvin Seville. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I could feel my face heat up again. Crap! What do I do!? What if he doesn't love me back!? This was bad! What if he didn't like me in that way!? Alvin must have noticed my face flush because his angry face suddenly turned back to worry.

"Brittany are you okay? Your face is all red" Alvin asked. He leaned over and placed the back of his hand to my forehead. This wasn't good because it only made me blush deeper. His hands were so warm and soft…why hadn't I noticed this before? Alvin's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Did your fever come back?" Alvin asked. He grabbed my left hand again in both of his. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Umm…no I feel better, it was nothing" I said gulping down a huge lump in my throat. My face slowly returned to its normal temperature and the blood left my cheeks. Alvin smiled weakly as my face returned to its normal color. He stroked my cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Good, I was really worried about you" Alvin whispered, but I could still hear him. My body went rigid at his touch and I flinched away in surprise. Alvin's face dropped and my reaction and he lowered his hand. He looked down nervously at the sheets of the bed.

"Sorry" he mumbled. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. What was up with him? He never acted like that around me. Regret filled the pit of my stomach. Why did I move away? God, I'm so stupid!

I looked down at my hands, unsure of what I should do. We both sat there in silence.

"Brittany, I still wanted to tell you that something…but I'm too nervous to do it right now" Alvin mumbled. I looked up at him, surprised. It finally dawned on me, the whole reason I fainted. His whole plan of rejection. I was absolutely sure that's what it was. My eyes lowered sadly. Alvin was playing with his fingers as he tried to find the right words to say.

"I was hoping you would still meet me in the park later…" Alvin said. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I looked up at him, into his deep dark blue eyes. How could I refuse him?

"Okay" I whispered. Alvin's face lit up slightly.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around the room for a clock.

"School is over, I came back here after English and you were still unconscious. It's about 3:30 now" Alvin explained. My eyes widened in shock.

"I've been asleep for that long!?" I gasped. School ended at 2:35, and lunch started at 10:45! That means I was asleep for almost 6 hours!! How could that even be possible? I tapped my hand over my heart repeatedly to try and calm my hyperventilating. Alvin watched me curiously.

"Umm Brittany?" he asked, he looked at me like I was a complete loser. I smiled as my breathing calmed down.

"I'm fine. It's just. Wow. That's a long time" I said, my head still felt a little dizzy from my fall so my voice was shaky. Alvin smiled at me. he reached over and ruffled my red hair, which was messy from my little accident.

"You're so weird" Alvin chuckled lightly. My eyes narrowed angrily.

"Don't touch my hair! You'll get it looking more worse than it already is!" I snapped at him. Alvin just shrugged.

"Like that could be possible" Alvin shot back, still grinning widely. I glared at him. Alvin rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat.

"Meet me at the park later okay?" Alvin said. I nodded. He waved goodbye and trudged out of the nurse's office. I sighed deeply as he disappeared out the door. There goes my other half. Though he probably didn't feel the same. My shoulders drooped as I slowly climbed off of the bed. The paper crackled and crunched as I moved over it. I hated that stupid paper. I was sooo annoying, and so loud. I headed down to my locker and grabbed my books. I ended up walking home alone. My sisters had already walked home after school. The school was deserted and only the janitor was left there. The nurse had left before when Alvin and I were still talking. I had barley noticed him leave. My thoughts had clouded over once again about what Alvin was going to tell me at the park. Sadness filled my stomach and I trudged home feeling completely miserable.

What was he going to tell me?

**AN: yay! Second chapter. There was slight fluff in this chapter so yay! I hoped you liked it! Third chapter will be up soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**PS: The next chapter might be the last one, I'm not sure. Unless I get more idea's of things to add. Please keep reading though!**


	3. I Love You

Only You, and You Forever

Ch. 3: 

I shrugged off my backpack and slowly climbed the stairs to my shared bedroom. Once I got up there I flopped over onto my bed and groaned loudly. I was at the point were I was just dreading going to meet Alvin at the park. Why don't I just save my self the humiliation? The heartbreak? Alvin was going to get rid of me for sure, I just new it.

Jeanette looked at me suspiciously. She sat cross-legged on her purple bed. She was holding an auburn colored book. Eleanor looked at me curiously too; she was sketching on a folded notebook.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Jeanette asked. She laid her book downwards on her bed so she wouldn't lose her page. She slid off of her soft purple bed sheets and walked over to the side of my bed. I turned over and put my arm over my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the bright light on the ceiling.

"Alvin's going to get rid of me!" I whined. Jeanette cocked her head curiously.

"But I thought you didn't like him anymore…I mean you dumped him" Jeanette pointed out. Eleanor shut her sketchbook and slid off of her turquoise bed as well. She walked up beside Jeanette.

"Yeah, I mean if you dumped him, why should you care if he wants to get rid of you?" Eleanor asked. I glanced over at them.

"Well… I don't know, but he wanted me to come to the park so he could tell me that" I shrugged. Jeanette shook her head.

"You obviously still have feelings for him, what was the point of breaking up with him?" Jeanette argued. I pouted.

"Because I saw him with another girl…simple as that" I said flatly.

"Well, did you give him time to explain why he was with that girl?" Eleanor asked.

"No" was my simple reply.

"What if he wasn't on a date with her, what if she was a visiting cousin, or a tutor?" Jeanette suggested. I sat up, a horrified expression on my face.

"Your right! I could have dumped him for no reason!!" I yelped. My eyes were wide with shock. Why hadn't I realized this before!! I'm so stupid! I practically caused this whole problem!! Why did I get so jealous!? I should have let him explain! Tears welded up in my eyes and a big sob escaped from my throat. Eleanor frowned.

"You really need to talk to him. I doubt he's going to get rid of you. We know Alvin better than that, you know Alvin better than that" Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded agreeing to our little sister's point of view.

"He wanted me to go to the park with him later. He said he needed to tell me something" I sobbed into my hands. I was sure they wouldn't be able to hear me because my voice was so muffled but they managed somehow.

"Well…I still doubt he's going to reject you. You shouldn't have been so upset by it in the first place" Jeanette said quietly. I looked at her, my eyes overflowing with tears.

"But I love him!" I practically shouted. Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes widened in surprise and they're cheeks tinted pink at my confession. A huge smile spread on Jeanette's face.

"Oh my! Congratulations Brittany!" Jeanette squealed smothering me in a big hug. I stopped crying, surprised by my little sister's sudden affection. Eleanor smiled too.

"Wow Brit! Usually you just like guys; you've never **loved **anyone before!" Eleanor hugged me too. I coughed for air and I could feel my face go purple.

"Can't…breath!" I yelped in a hoarse voice. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly let go of me, goofy grins still plastered all over their faces. The blood slowly can back to my face and air filled my lungs as I took several deep breaths.

"We're so proud of you! You're growing up a bit" Jeanette said taking one of my hands. I smiled at her.

"Thanks… I only just realized it today' I confessed. My cheeks started to burn pink as I thought of Alvin while I talked. Jeanette and Eleanor just watched me, sly smiles on their faces.

"I think you should tell him how you really feel" Eleanor encouraged. I nodded slowly, and then shook my head in disagreement.

"No way! He wants to get rid of me!" I protested. Eleanor's face turned furious.

"I already told you! Alvin wouldn't do that! If you love him you should know that! We know how Alvin feels about you! The way he looks at you when you guys are together. He doesn't look at other girls the way he looks at you!" Eleanor burst out. My shoulders dropped.

"How can you be sure…we've…never even kissed before" I admitted shyly. It was true. As much as we have been a couple, we've never kissed. Whenever I tried, he would pull away shyly. I was always confused because he was always so smug, and with his conceded personality, you would have suspected he would have dived right in. Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes widened in shock again.

"You've…never kissed him?" Jeanette asked slowly. I shook my head.

"But you guys have been together so many times" Eleanor pondered out loud. I narrowed my eyes a little angrily now.

"Yes I have never kissed him! So what!? It's his fault! He always pulled away!" I said grumpily. I've kissed boys before, too many to count. But I've never kissed Alvin Seville before. This was starting to bug me. His not wanting to kiss me proved more than he was going to reject me at the park.

"I still don't think he would reject you though" Jeanette said, she went back to sit on her bed. But she didn't continue to read her book. Her mouth twisted to the side so she could think about my predicament. Eleanor still stood by the side of my bed.

"Maybe he got tired of being on and off with me and wants no more of it" I mumbled angrily. Eleanor shook her head.

"No…I don't think so. Maybe he is tired though…not of you but of something else" Eleanor said slowly.

"Like maybe he's tired of the relationship not going anywhere? Is that what you mean?" Jeanette asked our little blonde sibling. I pouted.

"If he wanted the relationship to go further, he would have kissed me by now" I argued. Jeanette heaved a big sigh and rested her head in her hands, with her elbows propped up on her knees.

"I'm so confused!" I whined as I buried my head in my arms again. Eleanor gave me a silly expression.

"It's confusing me too…I mean me and Theodore have kissed and we only just got together yesterday" Eleanor admitted, a light blush tinted her cheeks. I looked up at her, so did Jeanette.

"You **kissed** him?" I asked. Eleanor glared at me.

"Yes…what of it?" she snapped. I raised my hands in a surrender position.

"Nothing, nothing…I just didn't think Theodore was so forward so quickly" I said lowering my hands. Eleanor's glare disappeared. Eleanor blushed again.

"He kissed me today, after school" she mumbled. I was starting to get mad again. Even Theodore has kissed his girlfriend and they only have been going out for a day and a half. Alvin's never kissed me in the countless weeks we were dating. I've even seen him kiss the other girls he's dated in between our break-ups. We had an on-again-off-again kind of relationship. The max time we've been together has been two weeks. We would break up; we would date others, than we would forgive each other and start dating again. And the pattern continued. We both seemed fine with it. I know I did. As long as I got to be with him sometimes. But…what was so wrong with me that he didn't want to ever kiss me?

I shuddered.

What if…he never really liked me? What if…he only dated me because he felt bad for me? My eyes widened and all other sounds disappeared from my head. What if…he never liked me and couldn't care less about me? This felt so much worse after I had figured out how I felt about him. Before I was just a crush…but now I love him. I love him and he's breaking my heart. Suddenly the talk we had earlier today came back into my mind. The talk we had when we were in the nurse's office. He seemed so worried about me. And when he said he wanted to talk to me… he was blushing. What if he was going to tell me he had found someone new? A girl he liked so much that he had to blush when he talked about her. The color drained from my face and Jeanette looked at me curiously.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Jeanette asked. I just shook my head and didn't say anything. Suddenly the shrill sound of my phone filled the room and me and my sisters jumped at the sudden surprise. I blinked a few time to get out of my head and crawled across my bed to the side table that held my shrieking phone. I picked it up on the third ring and answered as politely as I could.

"Yea what do you want?" I snapped. There was a pause on the other end of the phone. My sisters just watched me intently.

"Brittany? It's already 7:00…I though you said you would meet me at the park" Alvin's nervous voice spilled out of the receiver. I took in a deep breath. His voice calmed me a bit, but also brought on a whole new round of emotions in my stomach. I smiled weakly at the sound of his voice.

"Umm, yeah sorry…I'll…I'll be there in a minute" I said hesitantly. Alvin sighed on the other end and said a cheery goodbye before hanging up. I sat with the phone still at my ear even after he had hung up. I sighed and finally put the receiver down. Eleanor frowned.

"So? What did he say?" she asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently I'm late, I didn't realize it was seven already…I have to go" I slid off of my pink bed and slipped my shoes back on. Jeanette and Eleanor didn't say anything more but just watched as I left our room. I trudged down the stairs, my thoughts filled with possibilities and my broken heart. I already knew full well what was going to happen.

I was silent all the way on the walk to the park. I rapped my arms around themselves to keep the wind from making me cold. It didn't really help and I ended up shivering anyway. I reached the deserted park and spotted Alvin sitting alone on the wooden bench beside the play set. I stopped and gazed at him, tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and put on the bravest face I could. I walked over to him and plopped down on the bench beside him. He looked over at me and smiled faintly, a hard blush on his cheeks. His black razor cell phone sat closed and off beside him, as if he had just called me five seconds ago. I didn't dare look him straight in the face, for fear of tears spilling over onto my cheeks.

"So…why did you ask me to come anyway?" I snapped, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. He leaned over and stroked the bandage that covered my forehead. I blushed slightly as the warmth from his hands seeped through the bandage.

"Are you feeling any better?" he whispered. I nodded slightly. He smiled and pulled his hand back. I felt a little sad that his warmth was gone. I tried to savor what was left before it faded away. Alvin put both of his hands in his lap and looked down as if his feet had suddenly become increasingly interesting.

I'm sorry I was such a downer all week…" Alvin said slowly. My shoulders drooped a little.

"Yeah…I was wondering what was wrong…you got me….worried" I whispered. I looked away to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"I wanted to explain why I acted the way I did…you see I made a very big decision last night..." he said. I braced myself.

"…about my feelings for you" he finished. I knew it. Total and complete rejection.

"w-what about them?" I mumbled. I bit my lip to stop from the tears spilling over.

"You see Brittany…the reason I never kissed you. Well that was because I wanted to savor our first kiss. I mean I've kissed other girls yeah. But with you I felt it would be real. I wanted it to be done in the best place, were we would both enjoy it. Plus, I didn't like the fact that if I kissed you with the feelings I have, your return kiss wouldn't be filled with the same feelings" Alvin explained. My eyebrows rose. What? Feelings? What was he talking about? Alvin gulped for air before continuing to talk.

"I bet you think I'm just an on-and-off fling. A boy who will always come back when you need him. Well it's not like that with me. I date you because I really want to. When we break up it hurts, and I date other girls to try and forget the heartbreak. The only thing I was ever grateful for was that we could stay friends after. But we would always end up together again which made me really happy."

"I wish you wouldn't think of me as some sort of fling. I want us to be…well real I guess." Alvin had a little trouble whilst explaining. I let out a large breath, just only realizing I was holding it in. this still wasn't making much sense…where was the rejection? Alvin leaned over again and took my hand. I snapped my head around to face him at his sudden touch. His eyes burned into mine and I couldn't look away. My lip trembled slightly.

"Brittany…I love you" Alvin almost whispered. I froze. My eyes widened and the tears I was trying to keep at bay spilled over and ran down my cheeks like never-ending waterfalls. I took my hand away and quickly covered my face as I sobbed. WHAT!! He loved me!? He did want me!?...he…he **loved **me**.** Alvin snapped his hand back.

"Brittany!? What's wrong!? Did I hurt you!? I'm sorry!" Alvin panicked. He jumped off of the bench and knelt down in front of me. His voice sounded panicked.

"Brittany I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you I knew you didn't feel the same!" Alvin sputtered. I shook my head as the sobs still leaked from my throat.

"You idiot!" was all I managed to say. Alvin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and panic. He looked very confused and I laughed slightly at his expression. Happiness welled up inside me. My tears turned into tears of joy. I laughed and cried...it got confusing after a while. I moved my hands and rapped them around Alvin's neck, he tensed slightly as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. Alvin hesitantly rapped his hands around by back. I breathed in his scent. The scent I loved so much. It was a mix smell of his normal small, and the cologne he wears. His smell was the best in the world.

"Alvin, I love you too!" I sobbed into his neck. My voice was muffled but he heard me. His hug tightened and then he pulled me away slightly. His lips crushed into mine and without a second thought I was kissing him back. His kiss was gentle yet demanding. It was lust filled and eager. I loved every moment of it. We finally broke to catch our breaths. He gave me a crooked smile and moved in for more put I pushed my fingers in front of his mouth.

"Then who was that girl you were with before" I asked, serious now, though my excitement still leaked in my voice. Alvin's shoulders dropped and he smiled at me.

"She was Dave's niece; I had to show her around town. Theodore couldn't because he had been invited to go see Ellie, and Simon was studying homework with Jeanette. I wanted to be with you but Dave was working and no one else could do it" Alvin explained. I smiled at him. His eyes were truthful so I didn't doubt him at all. I leaned in and kissed him again. His hands lowered slightly down to my waist. My hands curled up his neck and I quickly snatched his red cap while he was distracted. As soon as he felt it leave his head he broke the kiss and looked up. I quickly skipped away, laughing and holding up the hat in a teasing manner. Alvin pouted angrily.

"So…how was that for a first kiss?" I asked teasingly. Alvin grinned. He had a smoldering look in his eyes which made me blush pink.

"It was perfect" he said. I slipped the cap into my head. I loved wearing his hat. It gave me a little bit of him. he had worn this hat ever since I first met him.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Alvin asked, not even trying to snatch the hat away from me. I nodded happily.

"Yup! I'm sorry for getting mad at you before" I said dropping my shoulders and looking down. He walked over and rapped his arms around my shoulders. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. Alvin was almost a foot taller that me.

"It's ok" Alvin said kissing my hair.

"But tell me, why were you crying?" Alvin asked pulling away and looking me in the face. I twisted the corner of my mouth nervously.

"I thought you were going to reject me and so I was crying because I was sad!" I snapped. I hate feeling sad, then having to explain my weaknesses. It was not very princess-like. What? I AM a princess. Alvin looked very serous as I finished.

"Don't even think such a stupid thing, I would never leave you" he said in a warning voice. I smiled weakly at him.

"What was with the sudden mood change by the way?" I asked. Alvin blushed lightly, his seriousness muffled by his normal boyish face.

"Well, last night I was going to tell you how I really felt, and I guess I got really excited. I couldn't help but be happy the next day. I was only depressed because this break-up seemed more final than the others…I was afraid you'd really given up on me. I wanted to tell you that I loved you before it was too late," Alvin said. His arms were still rapped around my shoulders. He looked down, embarrassed. I looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. I looked back over at him, he was still looking down, and I curiously followed his gaze. My eyes finally landed on my open top, which flashed underneath. I blushed deep and whacked him away from me.

"You pervert! Don't look during a serious moment!!" I yelled at him. Alvin burst out laughing and buckled over, clutching his stomach.

"Hey if you're showing I'm free to look!" he sniggered. I glared at him and shoved the top of my shirt closed. Alvin, still laughing, walked over and rapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. My anger suddenly melted away and I kissed him back. But as he broke I glared at him.

"You won't get away that easy next time" I warned rapping my arms around his neck.

"I Love you" he whispered. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again.

Now this was the life. Being with the one you love. Having him love you back. It's a magical feeling. I once said love was impossible for me. But now I know…

Love is real…the realest thing that can ever happen to you.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Brittany and Alvin sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes Alvin with a baby carriage.

Brittany and Alvin's song…

Only You: by the Chipmunks

(It's on the new CD from the CGI movie)

A + B LFE (Lovers for ever)

I love you Alvin Seville, Only You, and You Forever

**AN: yay!! It's finished, I hope you all liked the crap ending :P. I was suffering from imagination loss and rapped it up the best I could. I'm sorry if you do not like the ending I have written. If you are so deeply upset by it, create a new ending, tell me and I will re-write it. Thank your for reading and I hoped you liked this little short story. I'm sorry I also couldn't stretch it a little longer. **

**Thanks for reading! If you have anymore I ideas for chipmunks couple fics please tell me and I will write them, preferably Eleanor and Theodore stories cause there aren't many of those. They are such a cute couple and people should write about them more. Mostly people write about Jeanette and Simon which is truthfully starting to bug me. Not saying I won't write a Simon and Jeanette fic if I am not given a good idea. They are an adorable couple as well.**

**Once again thank you for reading and please review your comments even if the story is over!!**


	4. Lyrics

**AN: I know I've already completed this story, but just in case nobody could get the lyrics to 'Only You', which is were I got the name for this story, I decided to write them down for you guys…**

Only You

By: Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)

Only You,

Can make this world seem right,

Only You,

Can make the darkness bright,

Only You,

And you alone,

Can thrill me like you do,

And fill my heart with love,

For Only You,

Only You,

Can make this change in me (whoa),

For it's true,

You are my destiny(ohh),

When you hold my hand,

I understand,

the magic that you do,

You're my dream come true,

My one and Only You,

Ya Baby you,

Every time she walks by I can't stop starin' (ohh yeah),

Hooked on your luck by the smile that she's wearin'(ohh),

She looks at me and I freeze I can't go on,

Unless it's with you girl cause you are the one,

So much to do as long as I live you are my only,

One thing I can't stand is the thought of you lonely,

So open up your eyes realize my love is true,

And it's meant for Only You,

Only You,

And you alone,

Can thrill me like you do,

And fill my heart with love,

For Only You,

Only You,

Yeah.

**AN: so there it is…aws!! Just imagine Alvin singing this to Brittany!! -gets teary eyed- awwwww it's so cuuuuute!!**

**Anyway I'm fully done this story now.**


End file.
